The National Institute of Allergy and Infectious Diseases (NIAID), National Institutes of Health (NIH), of the Department of Health and Human Services (DHHS) supports research related to the basic understanding of microbiology and immunology leading to the development of vaccines, therapeutics, and medical diagnostics for the prevention, treatment, and diagnosis of infectious and immune-mediated diseases. The NIAID Division of AIDS has a requirement for the synthesis of therapeutics directed against HIV and other infectious diseases as well as agents to serve and anti-HIV topical microbicides.